


The Lavellan Papers

by ParadiseIsntPerfect, TevinterSoldier



Series: The Tapestry of Isalasanda [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Correspondence, Demisexual Lavellan, F/F, F/M, Gen, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseIsntPerfect/pseuds/ParadiseIsntPerfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TevinterSoldier/pseuds/TevinterSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isalasanda Lavellan is a young Dalish warrior. Once he lived a sheltered life among his fellow elves, never giving thought to the world beyond his clan. But now he must venture forth on a mission that will change not only his life, but the life of his family and all of Thedas. Many know the story of the Inquisitor - now see its origin presented in the words of Isalasanda and of those he vows to protect. Featuring characters created by ParadiseIsntPerfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CODEX: Correspondence Between Isalasanda and Alyssana, I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post, oh man...
> 
> This originally began as a writing exercise on tumblr trying to give my Inquisitor a voice while I chronicled his playthrough. When I first made Isal, he was completely standalone. To be honest, he's my first ever Dalish character and the first time I played him, I went in completely blind, not having a clue of what a realistic elven character would be like. I really have ParadiseIsntPerfect to thank for helping me flesh him out and through her characters giving him roots and motivation. I honestly can't wait to show you all the cool ideas we've come up with! I'm also very grateful for her taking the time to "write back" to Isal as his sister, Aly, as well as his two cousins who will be introduced in this work soon. 
> 
> The idea of telling the story through letters came from Dracula, one of my favorite novels, as well as the old Resident Evil games and how you got important backstory through memos you'd find. I suppose that's true in a lot of videogames, but RE was a childhood treasure.

 

 _Aneth ara, Lethallan_ ,

I don’t know what the world will be like if or when you ever get this letter. But in case something happens to me, I want you at the very least to know what has been going on. I want you to know the truth.

First, you should know that I wanted nothing more than to go with you to Orlais to join the elf rebellion. There hasn’t been a day when I don’t wish that. But Deshanna and Atishavir had a mission for me - they said it was for the good of the clan and possibly for all our people. I know that you are a bard and that information is part of your trade, so I believe that by now, you’ll have heard about what happened in the Frostback Mountains.

I was sent to spy on the shemlen in their Conclave. I remember those orders and I remember going to a place called the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but no more than that. Sometime after, I remember walking out of a strange place with a woman guiding me, but I could not make out her face. It felt like a dream, _lethallan_. I don’t know if it was even real. But then I awoke again, shackled in a cell! Two women held me prisoner, one named Cassandra, whom they called Seeker. And the other named Leiliana, who they called Sister. They told me that their Divine was dead and at first they treated me as if I were the one that killed her! I did not! But then they showed me the great tear in the sky - they call it the Breach. I wonder if you can see it from Orlais…sometimes smaller tears appear too - The shems call them rifts. There is also a mark on my hand. I don’t know how it got there, but it glows a green color and when I hold it to the rifts, they close. I know this sounds crazy, sister. I feel crazy just writing this to you, but I swear before the Creators that it is the truth. The shems don’t seem to know what to do with me. Cassandra and Leiliana have dedicated themselves to closing the Breach for good and finding out who was responsible for causing it and killing the Divine. They call themselves the Inquisition and they want me to fight for them. They say I am a Herald of Andraste, but their Chantry doesn’t think so. They want to kill me. They do not believe an elf could possibly be their savior. I don’t think I can either. I am confused, Aly. And I don’t say anything in front of them, but I will admit to you that I’m afraid.

I am still in Ferelden, in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. This land is torn apart by war, a war that I am now a part of, though I didn’t ask for it. I have killed mage and templar alike, both sides of them looking like rabid beasts scavenging. I do more than fight though - I help as well. The fighting has made many people into refugees. They are cold and hungry, but I do what I can for them. It’s made me think of you a lot - you, who are out in Orlais fighting for our people. I wish with all my being that I can make a difference like you can. These humans’ lives are so broken, sister. They don’t even care that it’s an elf trying to mend them and I wonder if maybe I can teach them not to hate us. Perhaps if I stay with the Inquisition and I close the breach, it could change things for us, knowing that the shems would have to admit that it was an elf who saved them from demons pouring from the sky. That is my hope, along with the hope that I will one day see you again when this is over.

Please, tell the Clan that I survived. Let Atishavir know I am alive and fighting to make everything right. _Dareth shiral, lathellan._

-Isal

 

* * *

 

Brother dearest, 

You’re correct, information is my trade. I heard about the Conclave and worried. I’m glad you’re safe. And in that vein I knew what your mission was, but only after you’d left. You say Leliana held you captive? The Leliana? Hero of the Fifth Blight? She’s a legend among bards. 

You can see the Breach from everywhere,  _lethallin_. And don’t worry about the Chantry. They are a bunch of dry, old crows who know nothing of true people or of the Elvhen. You don’t need to be their savior, just be safe.

Mages and templars and men… much different prey for your arrows than rabbits and wolves,  _lethallin_? And that strikes me as wishful thinking, brother, to imagine that saving them and saving the world would make the shems think better of our kind. Worry not though, you will see me before all of this is through, I am sure.

I shall send a letter to the Clan, but you should as well. I am still not as beloved of them as you are.

Be well, your sister,  
Aly


	2. CODEX: Correspondence between Isalasanda and Atishavir, I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being appointed as the "Herald of Andraste" by the fledgling Inquisition, Isal writes to his cousin Atishavir, Clan Lavellan's First to the Keeper

Aneth ara _, cousin,_

 _The herbs you and the others sent helped greatly and saved many lives._ Ma serannas _. It’s still strange being with the Inquisition, to hear them call me their Herald of Andraste. I remind them that I keep our gods, but they will hear none of it. To tell the truth, the_ shemlen _frighten me, but I feel compelled to stay. The Breach in the sky frightens me more than hysterical humans and their belief in a savior. And that’s only the Inquisition!_

 _There is more - powerful magic is at work here,_ lethallan _. I have a mark on my hand that seems to be the only thing that can close the Breach. I don’t know how it got there or why. But nothing else has worked so far. It is beyond my understanding, and to hear the mage with us tell it, beyond the ability of most people. He is an interesting man -_ elvhen _. His name is Solas. I’m not quite sure where I stand with him. I enjoy what he says about magic and the Fade. I don’t always get it, but he makes it sound nice. Other times I want to punch him in the face for what he says about the Dalish. Still, he’s a good man to have by my side in a fight._

_I don’t know when I will be returning home. I’m to go to Orlais soon to speak with the Chantry. Mythal protect me, I’ll be surprised if I don’t have to keep a blade from sliding into my ribs. I hope I’ll hear from you soon. I miss your wisdom and it’s definitely in short supply in this place. Please tell the Clan that I love them and that everything I do is for them._

Dareth shiral,

_-Isal_

* * *

 

 

Aneth ara, lethallin,

 

 _If they will hear none of it, it matters not. Protest when they label you theirs. You are not theirs, you are yours, and ours, one of the_ Elvhen. Mala suledin nadas, lethallin _. The_ shemlen _can do nothing but rely on you now_ ,  _you are the only one with the power to save them. Alyssana told me of your mark._

_If I had the opportunity I would love to examine it as well. Solas…”pride”, how interesting. If there is something he mentions that you don’t understand, please pass it along. I would love to learn what he might have to say about magic and the Fade. It can only add to our knowledge._

_Alyssana is in Orlais again now, send her a message and she can aid you while you are there, I am sure of it. Remember the_ Vir Tanadhal  _and may_   _the Creators guide and protect you._

Dareth shiral, lethallin,  
_Atishavir_

***

(An included page in a different hand.)

_Isal,_

_I see how it is. The girls get letters and I’m expected just to steal them and read them, rather than getting one of my own. How kind of you to forget your best friend._

_No, I’m only joking with you. It is good to hear that you’re safe and alive. It seems that Keeper Deshanna’s mission for you was larger than expected, doesn’t it? The Clan needs me for now and I am sure that the_ shems  _are providing you soldiers enough, but if you’ve need of a hunter and a friendly face you have only to ask for me. I’m sure Tish and I can convince the Keeper to allow me to join you._

 _Be on your guard,_ linfalon _._

_Revassan_


	3. CODEX: Correspondence between Isalasanda and Alyssana, II

_Sister,_

_I want to agree with you that no matter what I do, shems will always hate our kind. And indeed with each passing day, I brush off a new insult or backhanded compliment. From Haven, I hear of what people say about the Dalish since I’ve been named Herald of Andraste. If I tried to repeat them on this page, my blood would boil, Mythal preserve me._

_Yet the more I fight demons  and seal the rifts from which they come, the more I see people of all kinds, be they human, elf, or dwarf, being happy and relieved that the Inquisition does the work that it does. In spite of myself, I grow more and more glad to be here. It’s not fighting for the freedoms of our fellow_ elvhen _the way you do, but maybe it can help us after all. I want to believe that,_ lethallan _._

_I don’t know how fast word travels in your circles, but I’ve returned from Orlais - I understand why there’s a rebellion now, certainly. These masked nobles’ disregard for real problems astounds me - better to tear down a ‘knife-ear’ trying to do some damned good than face the Breach, I suppose. And of course, they cling to their Maker and blame me for the Divine’s death. At least, they did until the Templars decided to show them up and make a big scene abandoning the Chantry. Commander Cullen, he’s the leader of the Inquisition’s forces, he thinks we need their help. He used to be a Templar, though, so what does that tell you? Meanwhile, the rebel mages that fight the Templars have begun asking for me. I’ve writen Tish to ask for her advice on that matter._

_As for Leliana, if she is the same as the one you speak of, she doesn’t mention it. I’ll have to ask for you._

_Dareth shiral,_

_\- Isal_

 

* * *

 

 

_Beloved baby brother of mine,_

_Just wait until you do something that they will not like. Watch how quickly they will forget how you saved them all from destruction. Perhaps I am just being pessimistic, but I have learned not to trust the momentary gratitude of_ shems _. What you do is essential, Isal. If we lose the world, whatever the Dalish or the rebellion stands for will mean nothing. I can’t say that all_ Elvhen _are a united force. Most Dalish do not look kindly on we city elves, and in return the majority of us city elves don’t look too kindly on the Dalish either. Still, nothing can be repaired and no justice paid to we elves by the_ shems _if there is no world left for us to inhabit._

_I may know which Templar kerfluffle you’re speaking of. They aren’t all bad people, but then I suppose neither are mages. And the Templars were not always part of the Chantry, you know. Originally they were separate entities. And do ask after Leliana for me. I’m curious to see what she might say to the fact that your sister is an Orlesian Bard like she is. Or was, at any rate. But one never really stops being a bard._

_With affection,  
Aly_


	4. CODEX: Correspondence between Isalasanda and Atishavir, II

Aneth ara _,_

 _Forgive my delay in writing back to you, but much has happened since you last heard from me. Things in Orlais didn’t go well. As you know, Templars and mages have been at war and the Breach hasn’t made it better. Now it falls on the Inquisition to favor a side and end their fight once and for all. You know that I am no mage, but I have little sympathies for the Templars either. Besides, if what Solas says is true, magic is what caused the Breach. Perhaps magic can fix it.  I feel like you would like Solas. He is a man who prefers reason and fairness above most things, and he is very open-minded in matters of magic. He is always so calm, in fact  the only times I ever seem to see him excited is when we pass by any kind of ruins. He says he likes to dream there, seeing those places in the Fade and learning from the spirits there. He has a view on spirits I’ve never heard anyone express before - he thinks that they are people just like you and me, regardless of them not having a body or being a part of our world. He calls them his friends. He knows a lot about the veil too - just recently he led me to some_ Elvhen _ruins in Ferelden where there was an artifact used for measuring the Veil. I never knew such a device existed, did you?_

 _Regarding the rebel mages, though - one day they may have to decide for themselves whether or not they want Circles, but for now I know that they are not free and that they are in danger. When I was in Orlais, their leader, an elf named Fiona, came to me asking to negotiate with the Inquisition. I went to their headquarters in Redcliffe and when I saw her again, she claimed not to remember being there to speak with me. Moreover, she declared herself and all the mages under her to be “indentured servants” of the Tevinter Imperium. There is a Magister there who calls himself Alexius. He has taken control of Redcliffe, even forcing out its Arl. And on top of that, there’s rifts in the Veil all over that place, distorting time, making it fast and then slow. I don’t understand it, but I know that it’s wrong. Everything in Redcliffe is wrong and I need to put a stop to it,_ lethallan _. If I’m to make decisions for this Inquisition, by the Creators I will lead them against that Magister. I won’t see anyone, least of all_ Elvhen _people, enslaved by Tevinter. I will destroy him.  
_

_I will pray to Elgar’nan to strengthen my resolve. Pray for me as well, cousin._

Dareth shiral _,  
Isal_

_P.S. Rev**, you ass! If only you could come with me now. No demon or Tevinter would be able to beat us. But it is good that you are still with the clan. I will try to write to you and Tish again soon. Know that I love you both and carry you in my heart always._

 

* * *

 

 

Andaran atish’an,

 _If this Solas is as wise as you say he is, I would follow his advice when it makes sense. Magic is certainly a good way to fix a magical problem. Better to tweak and adjust the spells than to nullify all of them willy-nilly as the Templars likely would. Such a thing could honestly do more damage than good. I will attach an extra note for Solas in this missive then, if you think we would get on so well. I am highly interested in seeing what his response will be._ _As for his ideas about spirits, they are not entirely new to me. Just because they are not widespread through the Clan or Elvhen does not mean that the Keepers don’t have some inkling about such a concept. Not all believe in it, of course, but I am not unfamiliar with the thought that spirits are not inherently evil when they are demons._ _However I have never heard of such a device to measure the Veil. I would be most intrigued if I could see it. Perhaps include a sketch of it in your response? I will see if our hunters might keep an eye out for such a thing in our vicinity as well._

 _While I would not care for_ shemlen _lords or their lands, it is abhorrent to hear of innocents taken under the thrall of such a person as a Magister. He is worth defying,_ lethallin _, if only to strike yet another blow against the Imperium._ _We have not yet heard any reports of rifts here in the Free Marches as yet, but I will let you know if any_ setheneran _are reported. Particularly since you are the only one capable of closing them. It would be good to see you again, even if it is for such a dangerous reason as these rifts in the Veil._

 _You remain in the prayers of the entire Clan,_ lethallin.

_Stay safe,  
Atishavir_

 

* * *

 

Included on a smaller scrap of paper folded into Atishavir’s letter:

 _Your friendly cousin the hunter here, Isal. I see how it is, I don’t even get my own letter! Be well,_ dareth shiral.

_Revassan_

 

* * *

 

_[Attached is a sheet of paper addressed to Solas. On it is a block of text in the ancient Elven script, of which only a few words a non-Keeper could read. There is a faint pattern that appears in the negative space of the letters, but it is not quite clear what the pattern is meant to look like, or what the meaning of the words are.]_


	5. CODEX: Correspondence between Isalasanda and Alyssana, III

_Sister,_

_  
Good news for you! I have secured an alliance with the mages in revolt in Ferelden and we believe they can use their combined power to close the Breach. Or at least, I and most of my mage companions do. There are those within the Inquisition that seem less enthused by the idea. Our former Templar who commands the army is among them, as you can expect. Still, they seem to want to leave such a big decision in my hands, and I say magic caused this problem and magic will fix it. The “Herald of Andraste” speaks and the_ shemlen _faithful will follow. At least they’d better, I’d like to take my leave and finally join you with the Orlesian elves like I planned before Tish and Keeper Deshanna had other ideas._

_  
Speaking of your people in the rebellion, there is information I believe your leader may find useful, if you can get it to them. While investigating the cause of the Breach, we found evidence of Tevinter involvement. There is a cult of magisters running about calling themselves Venatori. We don’t know anything about them except that they serve a man whom they call the Elder One and that he plans to become a god. I am hopeful that your bard connections can confirm what I am saying. And if they do…please be careful, Aly. You know that Tevinter magisters always frightened me since we were children and I’m not about to let go of that fear, not when I’ve seen what they can do. But that’s not the main reason I’m telling you about them. Keep close watch; I believe they aim to assassinate the Empress. And before you ask, no, I don’t have any solid proof. But I just know, and I’m hoping that this information could serve you and your friends in the rebellion well. After all, if Empress Celene should suffer a terrible fate suddenly, who may be blamed and persecuted? I think you understand my meaning._

_  
But as I’ve said, the Breach should be closed soon and around here in the Inquisition’s corner of Ferelden, that’s been cause for celebration. If these Venatori should rear their ugly heads, we will deal with them, I’m sure. But all I care about is being reunited with you and fighting by your side the way I should’ve all those years ago._

_Take care, hope to see you soon,  
-Isal _

 

* * *

 

 

_Brotherling,_

_I don’t think you’re wrong to believe that magic is needed to fix a problem that magic created, but your Templar Commander isn’t wrong either. Magic is dangerous. That doesn’t mean it’s bad. A blade is dangerous, and that’s why we sheathe them when they’re not being used.  
_

_I look forward to having you with me, for as long as the Rebellion needs you at my side, before sending you off on missions of your own for our cause. I will see to it that your information gets to the right ears,_ Isal. _Magisters are frightening and you should be afraid. I never thought you were silly when we were children and I don’t think you’re silly now. As for the Empress, know that there is more to the civil war currently raging than mere dissatisfaction at her rule by her cousin, the Grand Duke Gaspard. There is more afoot. I’m not privy to all of it. But Gaspard is not the only contender for the throne, perhaps, and the Vints are not the only ones likely to wish our Empress harm. Keep watch._

_I don’t blame you for not coming with me, Isal. We were children then. I never regretted my choice to leave, and I hope that you have not regretted your choice to stay.  
_

_Be safe._

_Yours,  
_ Alyssana


	6. CODEX: Correspondence between Isalasanda and Atishavir, III

Aneth ara _, cousin,  
_

_The Tevinter named Alexius has been dealt with. If you can believe it, a former protege of his helped me defeat him. He has allies elsewhere and is still alive, but now a prisoner. His hold over Redcliffe is over and the rebel mages are now our allies. They will help us close this Breach once and for all. I must say that I feel good about how everything’s turning out. It feels as if this will soon all be behind us and I can take my leave of this Inquisition. It’s exhausting being the Herald of Andraste,_ lethallan _. But there is still much to do, I fear. And I’ve seen troubling things lately._  
  
_The Tevinter was using dangerous magic to make rifts. These were the ones I told you about before that seemed to change time around me. When I confronted him with the Inquisition’s soldiers, he used an amulet to create a rift. My new companion, Dorian, tried to counter his spell but something went wrong and I blacked out. When I woke, he and I discovered that Alexius’ rift had moved us through time, one year forward! We were still in Redcliffe Castle, but it was an evil place. Red lyrium crystals grew everywhere from the ground and the walls and even from people’s bodies. I found the companions I had brought with me, but they weren’t the same. They suffered sickness from the red lyrium and appeared near death. You see, Alexius has a master, whom he calls the Elder One. In the future I walked in, it was said that he’d invaded the world with an army of demons and had become a god. Finding Alexius still in the castle and taking his amulet was our only way back to our time. I never caught sight of his Elder One while I was in the future. I don’t think I care to._  
  
_I am tired, cousin. I think I’ve had my fill of all this. The Breach will be closed soon and then I don’t believe the Inquisition will have any need of me. I have helped them recruit a capable mercenary company that will gladly help them make work of the rest of Alexius’ mad cult, this Venatori, that worships their Elder One. It’s nothing to do with me. I hope that Deshanna is satisfied with my mission. I still want to join Aly in Orlais. I want to worship our gods again without fear of persecution or even more irritating, some backhanded remark from a no-doubt well-meaning Andrastian. Have I earned that yet? I don’t know._  
  
_Perhaps I should write to Aly. That may soothe me. Rev too. Oh, and Solas. He smiled when I gave him your note. It was a very knowing smile, maybe I’d even call it sly. I didn’t read it, it wasn’t my business. Though I must say it sure would be awkward passing love notes between you two. Dare I wonder if you are not so married to your duties as to be above a little mischief at your poor cousin’s expense? I just hope you’re saying nice things about me to him!_

  
_I miss you and everyone._  
_\- Isal_

 

* * *

 

 

Aneth ara, lethallin,

 _As soon as you are done with them, we will welcome you home with open arms, song, and joy. Pah, “the Herald of Andraste”. What foolishness. Can the_ shems _really be so blind as to think an elf, a Dalish elf, would be this Herald of theirs? True, she freed our ancestors from Tevinter slavery. But who is to say her Maker is not_ Elgar’nan _in another guise? Working the vengeance of our people and of all those hurt by Tevinter’s machinations? It is far more likely for you to be_ Mythal’ _s Herald, our great protector.  
_

_I digress. This red lyrium and this Elder One are decidedly worrying. As long as the Breach is closed, I’m sure you can come home. Others in this Inquisition are better suited to the hunt of this magister’s master. Surely they cannot need you once the Breach is closed? I hope you don’t take that as me doubting your abilities,_ lethallin _, it is just that you are missed here. You belong with our Clan._

_I can assure you that Deshanna is well pleased with how you’ve handled yourself, but she does regret that what had been a simple mission has turned into this terrible ordeal for you. I can understand why you would want to join Aly, after so long without her. But I still hope you will return to us for good, one day. Whenever that is. Could you truly imagine living without the purpose and the safety a Clan gives us?_

_If you had read my note to Solas, I’m not entirely sure you’d have understood it if, you could truly make sense of all the words. I can’t. Well, most only through contextual clues. Many of the words’ true meanings have been lost to us. And you should know me better than that,_ lethallin. _I may be “old” according to our Hahrens, but I am not one of them yet, and I’ve no reason not to exchange knowledge with an elf like Solas.  
_

_Dareth,_ Isalasanda.

Atishavir


	7. CODEX: Correspondence to Isalasanda from Atishavir and Alyssana, IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Isal hasn't replied to their third set of letters, the rest of the Lavellans get worried. They express it in different ways.

Lethallin,

_It has been some time since my last letter to you was sent. I hope it has not gone astray, and presuming this, I must wonder at your lack of response. I know it cannot be any falling out between us. This must mean something has happened. I hope you are well. Please respond as soon as possible. I am not the only one worried about your safety,_ lethallin _._

_With concern,  
Atishavir_

 

* * *

 

_Isal,_

_Are your hands broken? Tish is in a tizzy. And that’s saying something. You know how composed she is. That’s saying nothing about our parents and yours. Have you forgotten how to put ink on a page?_

_Rev._

 

* * *

  

_Isalasanda Lavellan,_

_You better respond to my letters right this moment. I know something wrong has happened and if you’re dead, I will find you and kill you again. Now we’ve reconnected I’m sure that you know I have connections and skills that can see the job done. And if you’re fine and have yet to tell me that you’re fine, I’m making sure that the rebel scouts and smugglers keep an eye out for you and yours._

_And I_ will _hear about it._

_Your sister._


	8. CODEX: Correspondence from Isalasanda to His Relatives, IV

Tish,

 _Lethallan_ , please forgive me for not writing back to you sooner. I regret making you and the rest of the clan worry. I find myself regretting a lot of things lately, but causing you pain is the worst of it all.

I must tell you that things have not been well lately. Our camp at Haven was attacked by templars infected with the red lyrium that I saw when I went into the future. They were led by the Elder One, who calls himself Corypheus. When Alexius spoke of him, I assumed he was a man like the rest of the Venatori, but he is far worse than that. He may have been a man once, but something has made him twisted and monstrous. But he was responsible for tearing a hole in the Veil and for the mark on my hand. The very fact that I carry the mark means that I stopped his plan somehow, but I still don’t remember how, or anything from that ordeal at all. 

But in any case, we were forced to give up the village. Most of the pilgrims and Inquisition soldiers were evacuated, but not all. Those who did not make it out were cut down by the red templars without mercy while their homes and possessions burned around them. I see their faces in my mind when I close my eyes at night, Tish. They never leave me. I have no respite from the people I could not protect. How arrogant I was to think I could just cut away once the Breach was closed. These people who believed in their Maker and Andraste counted on me. Me! A Dalish elf with no regard for their _shemlen_ gods and had to endure unkindness because of it. Yet despite how they felt about our people, they counted on me anyway and I failed them. 

And now my dear cousin, I fear I must now fail you too. I cannot go home. I seek vengeance against Corypheus and his cult, and the only way I know I can have it is to stay with the Inquisition. In fact, I will be Inquisitor. You know, before I started down this path, I thought I could best serve our people by joining Alyssana in Orlais as a rebel. But now I have a way to do better than that. An elf will unite all of Thedas against a great evil. This Inquisition will not merely serve the shems’ interests, but the interests of all until Corypheus is dead and no more, with all of his followers scattered to the wind.

I know this must be difficult for you to take in, but please, _lethallan_ , I hope you can respect my decision, both as my family and as my future Keeper. And I hope you also know that only with your wisdom aiding me can I hope to prevail in my new mission. I await your word.

All of my love to you and to our clan,

Isal

 

* * *

  

_Aneth ara, ma falon,_

Have you missed me? Sorry to keep you waiting – I had thought I’d have been back with you and the others by now, but it seems the Creators have other plans for me (I can’t actually prove that, but it’s a better thing to think about than being Herald of Andraste for one more minute, _fenehdis_ ). I’m sending this letter along with one for Tish. I don’t know if she’ll be very happy when she gets hers. I understand she’s been very worried about me lately and believe me when I tell you, I’m about to make it ten times worse. 

If you don’t hear from her, I’ll tell you what’s happened: the shems have appointed me their Inquisitor and I accepted. And no, before you ask, I haven’t given up our gods to follow the Maker. I’m no _harellan_ and I’m not crazy. I know how dangerous this is, but Rev, I have seen terrible things since Tish and Deshanna sent me on my mission to spy. I’ve fought demons, I’ve fought monsters, and _shemlen_ more evil and hateful of our kind than you could imagine. And yet, I’ve made friends with the humans I’ve fought beside, even one from Tevinter. And not just them – did you know I have a qunari for a companion? A dwarf too? Being in the Inquisition has turned my entire life upside down and given me more problems than I ever care to endure. But it hasn’t been all bad, in fact it’s been kind of fun at times. I wish you could see it…but then Clan Levellan would lose it’s **second** best hunter after I’ve already left! And think of what a tragedy that would be.

No, but honestly, I miss you terribly. Please take care of Tish.

Dareth shiral,

Isal

 

* * *

 

Aly,

Forgive me, sister. I am so sorry for not writing sooner. Things have been very difficult lately.

We lost Haven. There was an army of Templars and they came down on us from the mountains, but they weren’t normal. They were changed somehow. Red lyrium made them into monsters, but even that was the least of our worries once a dragon showed up. And a darkspawn Tevinter magister. Creators, you must think I’ve gone mad. I only hope your informants can confirm what I’m saying. 

This darkspawn, his name is Corypheus. He is the leader of that cult I told you about, the Venatori. They call him Elder One. And I don’t know how yet, but he’s responsible for the Breach and the mark on my hand that allows me to seal rifts. Apparently I stopped him from fully carrying out his plan at the Conclave, but Dirthamen aid me, I still don’t remember what happened. All I really know for sure is what that monster and his army of abominations did to Haven. They burned it to the ground. They spared no one they could lay a hand on. It didn’t matter what they believed, or who they were, they were just cut down like they were nothing. I couldn’t save everyone. I tried, but I just couldn’t save them all.

Alyssana – in my heart there is a rage I cannot temper. But I will hold onto it and let it guide my hand straight into the heart of this Corypheus. I am no longer content to let others finish this job. I’m staying with the Inquisition until then. In fact, I’m going to lead it. I’m sorry – this isn’t how I wanted things to be. But I can’t walk away from this. I will not. 

Please be safe and know that I love you,

Isal


	9. CODEX: Correspondence between Isalasanda and Atishavir, V

_Lethallin!  
_  
Regret nothing as long as you are well.  
  
They counted on you because they believe you to be a vessel for their god. That hasn't changed. Only you have, I can tell that you have. It is not necessarily a bad change, Isal. And that change is what keeps you with this new Inquisition, to seek vengeance as you say. But I hope you will think not of vengeance but of protecting those who look to you. _Tel garas solasan_. And I speak not just of those of this fledgling organization. I speak of us, your family and your clan, _lethallin_. Do not forget us in your search for justice.  
  
You may not need to be alone for long though. Keeper Deshanna is preparing me to split from Clan Lavellan to start my own Clan as Keeper. We have young mages who are ready for true learning, and Ashanalera and I are both too young to be replaced through natural means any time soon. Ashanalera will stay on as First, I believe, and Vunin and Elgara are being looked at as possibilities for my First and the Keeper's new Second. For now, the Clan has left the Planasene and we have headed towards Wycome for a change of scenery.  
  
If you need the help, I will bring my Clan to you, when we depart from Clan Lavellan. You have only to ask.  
  
Stay safe, _lethallin_ , and _Mythal'enaste_.  
Atishavir

 

 _A folded and sealed letter is included, addressed to Solas_.

 

* * *

 

 _Aneth Ara_ ,  
  
You should know that I've spent these past few weeks thinking on your words of being a protector and not an avenger. I find myself asking your forgiveness yet again, as I realize I had forgotten myself in my grief over the fallen at Haven. I see now that it is not enough to merely crush your enemies as the _shemlen_ like to do, you must sow the seeds of a better world for all, especially our people. I am happy to say that spending time amongst them of late has helped my temperament in that regard.  
  
I write to you from a Dalish camp in the Dales. Hawen is the Keeper’s name. I must admit, it is unsettling to hear what the shems call this place, even the ones I've come to call friends. The “Exalted Plains.” How proud the Chantry must be of how they slaughtered us and took our home from us. My companions who believe in Andraste try not to speak of it in front of me. What a difference it must make to be faced with the result of their beliefs, day in and day out… but they mean well enough.  
  
Do you remember when we were young and Ashanalera used to talk about the Dales? I remember when you would wake her and she'd be upset because she'd been dreaming of these fields where I stand now. If only she could be here. Perhaps I'll write to her as well. I think we started to become close friends before I left, maybe she would be happy to hear from me?  I wouldn't wish to intrude upon her new responsibilities, however.... You always knew her best.  
  
In all this excitement, I realized I never told you about the Inquisition’s headquarters. After Haven, Solas led us through the Frostback Mountains that stand on the border between Ferelden and Orlais. I don't know precisely how, but he took us to a castle there. He said it was called _Tarasyl'an Te'las_ , but everyone else calls it Skyhold. It is a curious place, but it is a good, proper base of operations. You may wish to explore this place one day, _lethallan_.  Better yet, when you establish your new clan, I have need of your expertise. Having family nearby would also be nice, even in the field (hope Rev can shoot demons as well as bears). But I suspect Skyhold would interest you greatly. Solas and the Inquisition’s archivists say there are a lot of Elven remnants here. I hope to learn all I can and enrich our Clan with new knowledge.  
  
As you can imagine, I keep very busy these days. But I reflect upon your advice daily. Thank you for continuing to believe in me.  
  
Isal.


	10. CODEX: Correspondence between Isalasanda and Revassan, V*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Revassan earns himself his own letter in reply from his darling cousin Isalasanda. What joy.

Be nice, Isal. Of course I miss you.  
  
I can't and won't lie to you. Tish is still very worried about you, but she's relieved to hear you're alive and well. We all are. I wish you and they had let Alyssana take this mission instead of you. She's at least trained for spying, knows how to manipulate people without risking her own skin too much. I know you. I know you're a warrior, ready to charge in when needed. Just stop making me look like the safe bet in this family. I miss being the lovable rogue and prankster instead of the careful one.  
  
Ha! You, making friends with a Vint? Your childhood self would shake at the thought! And I'm the best, whether or not you are here. You just don't want to admit it. That's clearly why Keeper Deshanna couldn't send **me** to do this mission of yours. If Tish does take her new clan south to you, I will go with her I think. I may go with her anyway. It depends on what our parents say, and what Keeper Deshanna feels is best for both our clans. I'll make sure to have the scouts keep an eye out - and I will as well - for any red lyrium and rifts on our travels.  
  
Keep sending stories of your good times in your letters, _lethallin_ , it keeps me cheerful and I think it makes Atishavir feel better as well. I know Adahlen and Elrian look forward to your letters as well.  
  
Rev.

 

* * *

 

 _Aneth ara_ , dear cousin,  
  
I am overjoyed at your decision to join Atishavir should she make the journey south towards us. This Inquisition needs more of us, and though I hate to admit it, needs your skills. We have another elven archer that I picked up in Val Royeaux, her name is Sera. She's a...funny girl. Cares little for our ways or even any elf’s ways by the looks of it. But she's good. Not as good as you, but we manage. Still, those demons and Vint cultists sure seem to get tougher and I'd like to do more than manage. I'm only saying…  
  
Speaking of Vints, I wonder if you'd like my friend, Dorian. He doesn't quite stir me but he is handsome. He has the most exquisite moustache I've ever seen. I don't give much thought to a _shem_ ’s hair but his is pretty to look at. Very fit body. And dark-skinned. Not like those Rivaini traders we'd see now and then, but certainly not pale either.  
  
But if the chance to make the world a better place and the promise of handsome men doesn't interest you, perhaps you'd like to hear of how I, Isalasanda, helped kill a real dragon? It happened as we were scouting the Fereldan Hinterlands. They called it the Fereldan Frostback and it was waiting for us at the end of a scorched valley. I don’t have enough parchment to really tell this tale with the detail it deserves, but I thank Andruil that I had strong companions that day or I may not be writing you this letter now!  
  
Lethallin, I confess there is another reason I'm writing to you, for I need your opinion on something. Ashanalera - does she think of me? Tish told me that she will be Keeper Deshanna’s First and I'm proud of her, I know she would honor our clan with her leadership. But I miss her. It seems silly now, but after Alyssana left us, I felt lost and adrift. Ash became a very good friend, helped me start to see life beyond my sadness, that even without my sister I was whole. I wish that she could see my stronger self that she helped build. But not if she has higher cares, you understand.  
  
Ah! See now, I told you I didn't have enough parchment for details. I've started to run out of room. Be well, cousin. I hope you will join me soon.  
  
-Isal.

 


	11. CODEX: Correspondence between Isalasanda and Alyssana, V

Isal,  
  
I don't think you've gone mad. I actually knew you were alive before I received your letter. A few of our _mien'harel_ 's members were at Haven. I won't tell you who they are, but they checked in before you did. Consider me annoyed. Mildly. But not enough to come and say it to your face. Too much is still in motion here. I won't tell you where I am either, I don't want to risk any of your babysitters reading your letters and cracking our rebellion.  
  
You'll be pleased to know my superiors have taken your warning about the Empress seriously. They won't do much for now, but they are aware and they will do something, I am sure. I couldn't tell you what the plan might be though. Not until I"m roped into it, if I ever am.  
  
Don't be sorry for finding your purpose, Brother. I looked forward to you joining mine, but I'm more pleased that you've found your own. We'll be together in the future, I'm sure. Stop apologizing for anything. It will only give your enemies an opening and get you killed if you're always apologizing for everything. Particularly for things that don't need one.  
  
Be safe, I love you too.  
~~Lady Raven~~ Alyssana

 

* * *

 

Sister,  
  
Between you and Atishavir, I've had a wealth of advice to ground myself with. And between the pair of you, I'm forced to concede I've done far too much apologizing than I've needed to. No more of it then, there is too much at stake. And we have work to do.  
  
We're focusing on routing the Venatori from Orlais but Creators, they failed to tell me there was a war going on! As I'm sure you know, our forces have taken to the battlefield in the Dales, so I've had the privilege of becoming quite acquainted with the Empress’ army and that of the Grand Duke de Chalons. That is Celene’s cousin, isn't it? By Sylaise’s hearth, I thought our family had its share of strife. Still, I'm curious what you or your friends in the rebellion think of all this.   
  
That reminds me, you may be flattered to know that Leliana mentions you now and then. Mostly to tell me to persuade you to be an agent of the Inquisition. I take this to mean her spies haven't sniffed you out yet. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me - mainly because I don't know any and we're going to keep it that way. But I can certainly tell you that the Inquisition has a vested interest in protecting Celene’s place on the throne at this time. I'll let you know if that changes.   
  
But in the meantime, I remain in the middle of Celene and Gaspard’s troops, as well as a shitton of undead and sometimes, if I'm lucky, some Vints. I hope wherever you are, you're having fun. I know I am.  
  
All my love,   
your brother

 


End file.
